A variety of products including chipboards and oriented strand boards are composed of adhesively-bonded pieces of wood and other flammable materials. The adhesives currently used in the manufacture of such products do nothing to reduce the flammability of the products. Adhesives with fire retarding properties would be desirable, particularly because the adhesive intimately coats the particles of the product substrate and would accordingly decrease significantly the fire hazards posed by such products.